Grey's family tree
by Slayer Scribe
Summary: Set during End of the world Meredith is trapped in the surgical wing holding the live ammo steady, but the twist is Grandpa B.J. Honeycutt is on a puddle jumper from San Fran. Coming to bring so good old fashioned M.A.S.H order to Seattle Grace…
1. Chapter 1

Because Grey and Army green do match…

I own nothing

MASH is owned by someone else

Grey's is Owned by a few someone elses

I just had a plot bunny that looks like Meredith stomping around in my head…

When: Starting during Grey's End of the world –As we know it

For MASH post Goodbye, Farwell and Amen

Glossy clear tears well in Meredith's eyes, she's so scared. It's the fear and death that she's breathing in, in this operating room. All Grey can do now is wish for a chance to redo this day and never get out of bed…that's all Meredith Grey wants to do right now but instead she just visualizes...

"You can do this." Derek said to her giving her something to hold onto, her heart pounding, her world could be ending, now, today. And it killed her that if she got out of this alive, her true love may never kiss her again, despite her physical health, which would (despite her love of tequila) be rather good.

It was the other voice though, it was the other voice that kept her a bit more grounded and didn't sting when mulled over. "My merry girl, I bet you come out of this singing. Oh my little one." Grandpa B.J. Her heart shuddered the only real father figure in her life. If she ever got out of this she was going to drag him to Seattle for as long as he would stay. Maybe then things like this wouldn't end up happening to her.

Dr. Richard Webber took a deep breath before calling. He really didn't want to do this, but had reasoned with himself that he had to. Dr, B.J. Honeycutt was the kind of man you wanted to have around in an emergency, and this was definitely an emergency. Because of Meredith's lack of family that could be here for her it seemed most logical to call her grandfather. Richard had met B.J. once or twice, he was a gifted surgeon and a kind man, but he hadn't been too kind when he found out about Ellis's infidelity and who it was with.

"Dr. Honeycutt. Yes this is Richard Webber Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace, I'm calling to inform you of your granddaughter's situation. Yes she is interning here...there has been a complication with one of her patients and she is." He paused, he really didn't want to say this to Ellis's father, the man who put a scalpel in her hand and probably in Meredith's as well. "She's a dangerous situation, there is live ammunition inside a patient and" He Paused and prepared for doom "Meredith is holding it still."

Richard held the phone away from his ear as Dr. Honeycutt gave the phone hell. "GOD DAMN" was definitely a phrase heard, among others.

Richard felt himself twinge. His world was collapsing and Ellis's father was taking a plane from San Francisco to Seattle as he breathed in a panic attack, right then and there.

His heart pounded, the feeling of ache thrummed in his blood. As Dr. B.J. Honeycutt sat on the puddle jumper he felt sick, it was like being back in the war. Live ammo, in a person, and his baby granddaughter was holding it still.

Maybe the possessive tone his thoughts were taking were a bit over dramatic how close were they really anyway? To be honest Meredith had been the wild child of the family that then grew up and turned into the hell raiser. This was what distanced her from the rest of the family and coincidently made most like Peg.

Carrying on the family tradition of surgeon Meredith was the hot head of the family, but from what her e-mails seem to express things were coming to a cooling off point. It sounded lonely though. He swore to himself he'd do what ever it took to make sure Meredith had someone there for her from then on.

Upstairs at Seattle Grace Meredith was Staring at Dylan Young, the head of the bomb squad...In the back of her head she thought (At least he's cute).

A/N:What do we think? Is this too much?

And yes Peg was BJ's beloved wife…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (sorry it took so darn long...)

BJ threw money at the cabbie and hustled (as fast as his old bones could go) and lugged his one over night bag over his shoulder and walked into Seattle Grace pounding his feet on the pavement as he went.

The smells that assaulted his nose was familiar… antiseptic, blood, and death…he almost had to steady himself against the memories that threatened to flood his mind.

He walked up to the front desk. "Dr. Richard Webber please?"

"I'll page him sir." The clerk said filing things as he spoke. "Whom shall I say is looking for him?"

"Dr. BJ Hunnicutt. Dr. Grey's grandfather."

"Oh thank god, A grown up"…O'Malley fell onto Webber in a wavering moment of intern childish-ness.

Webber stiffened, his face stony with eyes like fire.

"I'm fine!" Dr. Webber jumped up, annoyed, he had a bomb in his wing, Bailey giving birth, and—

"Dr. Webber A Dr. Hunnicutt, is here for you sir." A nurse stuck his head into the room, looking as if he was ready to bolt away from one of the many explosive situations in the hospital.

"Right on time, what line should I pick up?" Webber said pulling monitor cables off of him.

"He's here sir." The nurse winced, waiting for the shoe to drop.

"He's what!?" Webber slipped back onto the bed, nervously trying to reattach those cables that he pulled off only seconds before.

"He's here, at the front desk, sir, can I bring him to you?" now steadied against Dr. Webber's reaction.

"Oh, for god sakes, fine—"

"RICAHRD." B.J.'s voice boomed in the hall.

"Shit" Richard lay down completely, George O'Malley paled at his chief's reaction to this new turn of events.

"There you are Richard. I was looking all over for you." B.J. said cryptically,

"_He's absolutely terrifying, sir."_ George whispered into Richard's ear.

"He's Meredith's grandfather."

"Oh."

"Yup."

B.J. shook off his Captain scary role and turned to George, in a much softer manner. "Dr. B.J. Hunnicutt." He extended a firm but aged hand.

George leapt forward to shake his hand, nervously. "George O'Malley, intern."

"Nice to meet you George." B.J. started to advance on a prone Dr. Webber.

"I'm also Meredith's roommate sir."

B.J. stopped and turned back to him. "Oh." He paused. "Roommate?, in Ellie's house?"

"Yes sir, me and another intern sir, Izzie Stevens." George supplied helpfully.

"Still leaves another room empty…" B.J. said very quietly.

"Excuse me sir?" George said twitching slightly.

"Nothing, nothing." B.J. answered. His eyes glazed over for a second, and he turned back to Richard.

"Richard what is this about my granddaughter upstairs with a bomb?"

"I told you everything over the phone." Richard said slowly getting up running his hand over his mouth in weary frustration.

"I know that you twit, I mean are there any new developments."

Richard snapped an icy stare over to B.J. "B.J. this is my hospital, my intern, my nightmare if you are so ready to criticize you can wait with everyone else in the waiting room."

"Well someone has to keep an eye on you Richard it might as well be me." B.J. said grimly. "So what can I do?"

TBC...yes the spelling is different, I found the right one in IMDB I'll fix it when I'm done...:)


End file.
